


walking in the sky

by lowlay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crying, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlay/pseuds/lowlay
Summary: mark lee is a weak man, he will admit to this. will admit that he loves feeling out of control and delirious.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 349





	walking in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic posted since i deleted everything in march and it's pwp, no beta i die with my balls intact
> 
> title from love? by penomeco

mark is shaking and crying, leaning forward into johnny. both johnny and yuta are petting him and telling him how good he is, how well he takes both of their cocks. and mark can't do anything but whine into johnny's skin and force his muscles to stay relaxed.

yuta kissing along the back of mark's neck, sucking softly on the skin and johnny wiping away his tears and scratching his head, both murmuring sweet praises into his ears.

mark can't help but melt into it. he could get addicted to feeling this full, could get addicted to taking both his boyfriend's cocks at the same time. and maybe he already has. he begs for it every time, whines until his boyfriends give in. they always do, of course, because they're weak for him.

his head feels fuzzy and his whole body feels floaty. his rim aches with the stretch, but it's much duller than before. he's right where he wants to be. this is why he loves it so much, the deep subspace it always puts him in.

whines still escape his lips with each breath. he grabs weakly at johnny’s wrist where it's holding his hip to keep him steady. it's grounding.

"baby," johnny whispers right next to mark's ear, his hot breath fanning over already flushed and hot skin. "what color are you?" he asks, ever the attentive one of mark’s two boyfriends.

mark could do little but attempt to drag in a deep breath for a few prolonged moments before sighing out a soft, "green."

"you're doing so well angel." yuta murmurs into mark's ear, making eye contact with johnny over the youngest's shoulder, asking permission. johnny gives a curt nod before yuta opens his mouth to speak again. "can we move, baby?" he asks, smoothing his palms down mark's chest.

mark moans softly when yuta’s fingers brush his nipples, still swollen and sensitive from being sucked on and bitten earlier. he keeps his muscles relaxed as he nods. he pushes off of johnny to lean back against yuta. his chest heaves with every breath, shining with sweat.

johnny’s big hands slide up from mark’s hips to cradle his ribs. he coos softly, crooning sweet nothings into the heavy air. he can't help but tell mark how pretty he is, skin flushed and littered with hickeys and bite marks.

mark's cheeks are flushed red and have dried tear tracks running down them, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. he looks beautiful, and johnny says so, "he looks prettiest like this, doesn't he, yuta?" johnny addresses the other male as if mark isn’t even there, it makes his cock throb where it rests heavy and red against his thigh.

yuta hums and nods, running his hands down mark's still trembling thighs and pressing his fingers into the hickeys they had left. "the prettiest." yuta agrees.

mark attempts to move, tries to lift his hips and fuck himself down on the two cocks inside him. he can't, though, he has no strength left in his little body. "please," is all he can gasp out, voice strained with effort. the tiny bit of friction he was able to achieve, though, has made him hungry for more. he needs them to move, he needs to be fucked into absolute oblivion.

"please, what?" johnny teases.

"use your words." yuta adds, a patronizing smirk evident in his tone.

"we won't know what you want if you don't tell us." johnny smiles, lacking malice, unlike yuta.

mark whines, loud and pathetic. he twitches in the other’s holds. he feels as if he's on fire, every nerve hot and sensitive. it's as if there's electricity running through his body. he feels alive with it.

"please," mark gasps out, swallowing around a dry throat. "please move. please fuck me." he almost sobs, feeling tears start to stream down his cheeks once again.

"i need it so bad..." mark nearly chokes on his own spit, coughing weakly, drool starting to seep out of the corners of his lips. he feels so dumb, so stupid for his boyfriend's cocks.

yuta is the first to move. he pulls out slowly until he's only only halfway inside. he waits a moment. testing his restraint. mark can feel how sensitive he is, every movement edging him closer and closer to the verge of release. he knocks his head against mark's as he slides in again. mark clenches his jaw, willing his body to not clamp down on yuta as he pulls out. he nearly goes cross-eyed as yuta thrusts back in, his back arching and letting a loud moan echo throughout the room.

mark can faintly hear yuta groan into his ear and johnny sigh above him, but both take a backseat to the pleasure of being fucked. even if yuta's thrusts are slow, mark is still overwhelmed by it. he can feel it everywhere, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. mark doesn't know what to do with his hands, reaching out for something, anything. he begs to find purchase, to be grounded before he completely floats away.

johnny notices, of course he does. he grabs mark's hands, squeezing them gently. mark wheezes, trying to grip at the elder's hands but his muscles are too weak.

"baby," johnny calls softly for mark, brushes his thumb over the younger's knuckles. "are you okay?"

mark whimpers, closing his eyes and nodding. god, he's more than okay. he's on cloud nine, he's in heaven, he's perfect, there's nowhere in the world he'd rather be.

"words, please, markie." johnny urges him.

mark sighs, swallowing and tightening his grip on johnny's hands. "i'm great." a dazed smile pulls at his lips and he blinks slowly. johnny swears there are stars in mark's eyes, they just shine so brightly. even with the lights so low his eyes still sparkle.

mark lets johnny's hands go, instead, reaching up and circling his arms around johnny’s neck so he can lean against him again. the slight shift in position has mark crying out with every thrust. yuta's hand finds mark’s hip and johnny lets his fingertips dance up and down mark's back.

slowly johnny starts to move, it's just slow grinding at first but he easily works his way up to even thrusts. johnny thrusts in when yuta pulls out and vice versa. the rhythm doesn’t give mark a chance to breathe. he feels as if he were suffocating. but in a good way. he's overwhelmed, brain flooded with so much oxytocin and dopamine that it's intoxicating. he feels drunk. there is nothing mark loves more than the feeling of falling apart. he sobs, can't hold it back. his throat feels raw from his own incessant moaning. his hands and feet feel numb, even as he digs his fingernails into johnny's skin, clenching down when he feels johnny hit his prostate. he scrabbles for grounding, can faintly hear his own incoherent babbling above the slap of skin to skin and the sounds of his lovers.

mark lee is a weak man, he will admit to this. will admit that he loves feeling out of control and delirious. he can feel his limbs shaking, spent from the exertion. his skin is sticky with sweat and lube leaks down the insides of his thighs. he feels disgusting. and yet as he feels yuta crowding in closer behind him, as he feels yuta’s fingers grasping for purchase on his bruising hips, as he feels yuta kissing along the back of his neck and across his broad shoulders, groaning into his skin. he feels nothing short of content.

mark is in love with this feeling. the feeling of teetering on the edge of his own sanity, driven so far into pleasure he feels like he's about to die. consciously he can recognize that he won't in fact die, but at least he knows if he does he will be going straight to heaven. it's euphoric. he can feel it. the way yuta becomes sloppy in his ministrations, he's close. but so is mark. he feels used, but he feels so, so good. nothing in the world can compare to this.

the moan that seems to burst from yuta's lungs brings mark back to earth. he moans, loud and sudden when yuta cums. the hot pulses of his cock, fucking mark through his orgasm like his life depends on it. mark faintly notices that johnny has gone still as yuta slows to a stop. he's breathing heavy and resting his head on mark's shoulder. he mouths lazily at mark's neck as he comes down.

"i love you." yuta sighs. it's offhanded and not directed at either mark or johnny, but the both of them. he doesn't even really expect a reply, he just wants to remind them. mark whines as yuta pulls out, feeling his cum start to leak out. he doesn't pull away though, continuing to pepper mark in kisses.

"color?" johnny asks after several long moments of the both of them just kissing mark and whispering sweet nothings.

mark swallows and answers easily. "green."

johnny waits a few more moments to give mark a well deserved kiss on his lips. when he pulls away he gives no warning before giving a hard and well aimed thrust, hitting mark's prostate dead on. mark feels as if his heart nearly stops. he practically screams. his body trembles in his boyfriend's holds. he feels beyond weak. he feels helpless.

mark is so close to cumming. he can feel it in the way his fingers and toes have gone completely numb. his breath catches in his throat with every thrust. "johnny-" he finally manages to gasp out, voice sounding rough.

johnny only hums in response. mark takes several moments to collect himself before speaking again. "johnny, i'm gonna cum." it comes out as a sob, "i'm so close." he cries.

johnny sighs as he feels mark's walls clench around his cock. he smooths his hands down the younger's back and over his bruising ass. "just a little longer, baby. can you do that for me?" he asks.

mark can do nothing but nod. yes, he can wait a little longer for johnny to cum too. he just wants to be a good boy. johnny sets a brutal pace, fucking mark with abandon, using mark to chase his own pleasure. mark holds on for dear life, nails digging into johnny's back. this isn't a usual occurrence, johnny tends to stray away from treating mark so roughly. he's a sweet lover. but he's so wound up, has been so patient. he deserves it and mark would never complain.

mark's chest is tight, he can't breathe, he feels as if he's being fucked within an inch of his life. he feels disconnected from his body. he's barreling so fast towards orgasm he doesn't realize just how close he is until he hears his own disembodied sobs and the intense heat in his gut feels like it's tearing him apart. it doesn't even register that he's cumming even as yuta cups a hand around his weeping cock, stroking him to completion. yuta milks him for everything he's worth but he doesn't stop once mark is done.

mark grabs at yuta’s wrist, trying to pull his hand away, but he can't, he's too weak. everything feels sharp and sensitive, edging further towards pain than pleasure. he can suddenly feel absolutely everything. his ass aches, he can feel sweat collecting in the dips of his collarbones and running down his back, his throat is raw. he can hear yuta breathing in his ear and johnny groaning where he has his face pressed into mark’s sweaty hair, he can hear the wet sounds of yuta jerking him off and johnny still fucking him.

tears are streaming down mark's cheeks with no intentions of stopping any time soon and he's choking on his own breath. it's too much, he's too oversensitive and he's too overwhelmed. he parts his lips, 'yellow' on the tip of his tongue, and then it's as if a miracle is bestowed upon him. johnny gives one last hard thrust, burying himself inside mark and he's cumming.

mark sputters out a sob, his cock twitching weakly and spitting up several more drops of cum. none of them move immediately. mark trembles, his whole body sapped of any and all residual strength. he's dozing against johnny’s shoulder while both of his boyfriends kiss him everywhere and murmur sweet praises in his ears, telling him how good he did, how much they love him, how pretty is he.

"markie, baby," johnny calls. mark hums, unable to give much more of a response with the way his throat is aching. "are you sleepy?" mark nods. johnny chuckles softly, brushing mark's hair away from his face. "do you want a bath first?"

"i'll go start us a bath, i'll drop in a bath bomb and some of those mineral salts we brought back from japan. doesn't that sound nice markie?" yuta asks, pressing a kiss to mark's sweaty temple.

"mhm." mark hums, blinking slowly.

while yuta goes to start the bath johnny takes care of mark, pulling him off his softened cock with a wet squelch. mark whines weakly as he feels cum immediately start to leak out and slide down his thighs. johnny holds mark up with one arm around his waist and grabs tissues to wipe up mark’s thighs with a gentle hand.

mark feels all fuzzy and warm, his entire body seems to tingle. he can barely remain conscious much longer so he just lets johnny and yuta take care of him. he knows they're good for it.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, i'm going to sleep now
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nominle) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lowlay)


End file.
